In known X-ray imaging systems, when an X-ray system gets into a collision zone, it is not easy for a user to move the system back to a non-collision zone and proceed to move the C-arm to a desired angle for performing a procedure. A user needs to know how to move the X-ray system elements to get out of the collision zone. This may be difficult to do and a user may have to contact on-site service engineer for help. This is time-consuming and burdensome for physicians and patients, especially so for example, if it occurs during surgery. A system according to invention principles addresses this problem and related problems.